


When Your Eyes Lingered On My Bi Pride Patch, I Knew You Liked Me

by pinky_toe



Category: South Park
Genre: Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_toe/pseuds/pinky_toe
Summary: “I know we’ve already been at your house but my kid got their candy stolen and you’re like loaded can you just spare one more c- oh God, no not the whole whole bag of candy, dude, they’re gonna be off the walls.”Prompt from @dailyau on Tumblr, go check them out, they’re amazing!
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 40





	When Your Eyes Lingered On My Bi Pride Patch, I Knew You Liked Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ik it’s wayyy past Halloween but I’ve been wanting to write this for a little while.

It was late on Halloween night, and Kyle Broflovski couldn’t of been more tired. Divorced, with a lively 4 year old daughter who his father helped him win full custody for, and a full time job as the towns main doctor, took a major toll on his sleep schedule. 

Aurora tugged on his shirt and whined, “Daddy, hurry up! If we don’t get to all the houses, they will run out of candy! I need my candy!”

Kyle sighed, and adjusted the skirt on Aurora’s ‘Princess Kenny’ costume. After Highschool Graduation, Kenny and Kyle went their separate ways, Kyle going to Collage with his then girlfriend turned ex-wife Heidi, and Kenny transitioning from a man into a woman, and getting her own children’s show, starring herself as an independent princess, who singlehandedly saves her kingdom from enemies, using her pink bow and arrow. 

Kyle missed his best friend, Kenny was his only friend during majority of his school years, and this caused them to become incredibly close. It wasn’t until Kyle met and started to date Heidi did they start to drift. Kyle mainly blames himself, knowing that while he was overjoyed with finally having a girlfriend, Kenny was suffering, constantly being pushed aside for Heidi. 

It was for the best, Kyle supposed, Kenny can now finally get the attention she deserves, with a loving and supportive fanbase, which included his daughter. Kyle hasn’t told Aurora that he used to know Kenny, as then she would beg to meet her, and would be crushed when he would say that she couldn’t.

“Don’t worry Rory, there will be enough candy for everyone.” said Kyle, leading her to the next house. He lifted Aurora up to the doorbell, and she pressed it, smiling as she heard the faint ringing inside the house. 

The door quickly opened, and a handsome black haired man, around the same age as Kyle, appeared, holding a large bowl of candy. He was wearing a brown jacket, and Kyle noticed a gay pride patch ironed on, incredibly similar to the ironed on Bi pride patch that he had on his jeans.

“Trick or treat!” yelled Aurora, shoving her pumpkin Halloween pail into the mans face. Kyle was about to apologise, but the man just laughed and smiled. 

“Happy Halloween to you too. Princess Kenny, huh? How original.” said the man, winking at Kyle. 

“Yeah! She’s my favourite princess, before Sleeping Beauty, who’s my second favourite. Do you want to know why?”

“I don’t think we have en-“ started Kyle, but was cut off by Aurora.

“Because she has the same name as me! How cool is that?”

The man laughed, “Pretty cool. Haven’t met an Aurora before, do you want some candy?”

“Yes!”

“Now Rory, what did you forget?” asked Kyle.

“Oh, ummm.” 

“What’s the magic word?” Kyle prompted.

“Oh! Can I please have candy!”

The man laughed again, and gave Aurora a handful of candy. 

“You have a very sweet kid, I would love to see you again...”

“Kyle, my name’s Kyle.”

“Well I’d like to see you and Aurora again soon, Kyle. Happy Halloween.”

“Happy Halloween to you too.” said Kyle, smiling.

Aurora waved to the man as they walked away, and as Kyle put Aurora down, in the corner of Kyles eye, he saw the man smile before shutting his front door. 

‘Oh.’ thought Kyle. 

“C’mon Daddy! Let’s go!” 

~~~

Ike was the worst sometimes. He somehow always managed to call at the worst times, and Kyle, stupidly, always picked up. 

He was distracted, reprimanding his little brother about security, when, ironically, Aurora’s candy was stolen. It was by some mean fourth graders, who ganged up on the unsuspecting 4 year old and stole her pumpkin pail, containing her candy haul.

‘At least they didn’t hurt Rory, and only took the candy and the pail’. Kyle thought, feeling horrible for his daughter, who was crying into his shoulder and soaking his shirt with tears. 

“Aww, I’m so sorry Rory, l should’ve been paying attention.” said Kyle, petting her brown hair.

“My candyyyy! Daddy, it’s all gone!” Aurora sobbed. 

“I know sweetheart, but, oh! How about we go to that nice mans house? Y’know, the one who had tons of candy and liked your dress? I’m sure he’d lend us a helping hand.”

Kyle didn’t get a response, but he started towards the man’s house anyway. 

~~~

Kyle rang the doorbell, Aurora still clinging to his shirt, her sobs now only whimpers. 

The man opened his door again, and seemed shocked but pleased at Kyle’s reappearance at his house. 

“Hey. Look, I know we’ve already been at your house, but Aurora got her candy stolen and you’re like loaded, can you just spare one more candy?”

“Oh! Of course, let me just go get some.” said the man, going inside his house and coming back with a large unopened bag of candy.

“Oh god, not the whole bag of candy, dude, she’s gonna be off the walls.”

“Candy?”, said Aurora, unlatching her head from Kyles shoulder and looking warily at the big bag, before brightening considerably and reaching out towards it, making grabby hands. “Candy! Daddy look at all the candy!”

Kyle was just about to tell her that she couldn’t have all that candy, but he still felt incredibly bad for not noticing her candy being stolen, and saying yes could maybe help him learn this handsome mans name. So, he just sighed, and nodded his head at the man, who smiled and gave the bag to Aurora. 

Aurora hugged the bag to her body protectively, and Kyle smiled tiredly at her, before turning to the man. 

“Thanks so much dude, you’re a life saver.” said Kyle, before yawning. 

Kyle groaned, as he realised that he was way too tired to drive, and that they were currently in Denver, two whole hours away from their house in South Park. 

“What’s wrong?”, said the man, “Forget something?”

“Oh, no. It’s just how I’m too tired to drive, and I live two hours away. Jesus, getting a hotel at this hour is going to be a nightmare.”

“You could just stay with me. I-I mean, my 5 year old nephew stays over sometimes, so I do have a kids bed for Aurora. I have a guest bed too, for you to sleep in.”

Kyle just smiled, and accepted the offer. Aurora was practically asleep anyway, holding onto her candy bag like it was a stuffed animal and mumbling tiredly about candy.

The man led him into his house, which was quite messy and crowded with things that should’ve been thrown out ages ago. Kyle was slightly shocked at himself for still being attracted to the man, but this was just part of the charm, he supposed. 

The kids bedroom was incredibly boyish, with cars on the doona cover and a football lamp on the blue bedside table. It wasn’t until Kyle saw the bed, did he realise that he had no clothes for Aurora to change into. 

“God damnit, I don’t have a change of clothes for her. Or me, for that matter.”

“Oh. Don’t worry, I’m sure she can fit into my nephews pyjamas, it might be a bit big, but nothing too dramatic. Your clothes might be a problem though, unless you’re down with wearing my clothes?” 

Kyle couldn’t truly find a problem with that, and so he just smiled, and put Aurora on the bed. “Sure, I mean, I’m ok wearing your clothes, I’m a bit taller than you though, but that’s not too much of an issue.”

“Awesome! I mean, cool. The kids clothes are in that dresser over there, and the bathroom is just outside. Feel free to take any clothes you want to use and put them on her, I don’t really care. I’m gonna go have a quick shower, and I’ll be back to show you your room later.”

Kyle thanked him, and when the man left, he sifted through the dresser for some pyjamas that would fit Aurora. He quickly changed her out of her costume, and into some light blue pyjamas with teddy bears covering it. After making sure she went to the bathroom, he put her to sleep, letting her hold her bag of candy as a substitute for her usual stuffed unicorn. 

Turning out the light, he slowly and quietly left the room, making sure not to fully close the door, aware of her fear of the dark. 

“Hey,” said the man, walking out of what Kyle could assume was his bedroom, “How’s she doing?”

“Oh, well she’s asleep. Thanks so much for this, you’re truly a life saver-“

“Don’t worry about it, it’s honestly no big deal. Your daughter is adorable, and you seem like a great guy. If it’s not a problem with you, I’d like to see you and Aurora more.” said the man, walking closer and cupping Kyles cheek with his hand. 

Kyle smiled, and intertwined their fingers. “I’d love that, but first, you gotta tell me what your name is.”

“Oh! My name’s Stan, Happy Halloween Kyle.” said Stan, leaning in, and kissing Kyle.

~~~

Aurora walked up to the front steps of her house, and opened the door using her keys. “I’m home!” she yelled, trying to grab the attention of one of her dads.

“I’m here Rory!” yelled her Dad, from the living room. 

She walked into the living room, and saw her dad at their ironing table, his wedding band glistening in the light.

She dropped her bag on the floor, and sat on the dining table, watching her dad slowly iron something on his old brown jacket. 

“Watcha ironing?” asked Aurora.

“A new patch I bought, I’ve already added it to Daddy’s jeans.” said her dad, pointing to a pair of old jeans that was neatly folded on the kitchen island. 

“Oh, cool. What’s the patch?” 

Her dad lifted up the patch ridden jacket, and pointed to the new addition, it was Princess Aurora from ‘Sleeping Beauty’, “You.” 

Aurora just laughed, jumped off of the table, and hugged her dad. 

Everyday, she thanks the stars above for those fourth graders, who caused her daddy to meet the love of his life.


End file.
